Can we survive this
by Black-Mage-woman
Summary: A bet is in this story but not the one you would expect
1. prolouge

(A/N: Hey ^_^ this is my first story so don't be too harsh I want honest opinions though if I get over 15 bad reports I will stop writing this story unless they are a bunch of meanies trying to ruin me for some heartless reason but it I get lots of good reports ill write my stories even faster s there will be lots of updates frequently well anyway im putting up the prologue first so her it goes)  
  
Prologue Matt, Tai, T.K, Joe and Izzy weren't exactly the most popular guys at school ok I mean who am I kidding they weren't even known to most of the people at school they were the guys who sat back and stuck in with the crowd .  
  
Now Mimi, Sora, Kari, Tanta, Zuldem and Tukiri were a different story entirely, they were the most popular group in all of their high school.  
  
(A/N: ok here are some bios on everyone)  
  
Mimi: Long honey brown hair, chocolate eyes, she could make any outfit look good she was perfection every guy loved her every girl envied her they all wanted to be her. Although she was popular she was also kind-hearted she was never mean like those stuck up kinda popular girls she would help anyone in need.  
  
Sora: ok s she kinda lurks in Mimi's shadow a bit but still gorgeous unlike Mimi she can be a bit mean to the students on the lower part of the social ladder but other than that she's a great person once you get to know her she is a beautiful person, she's going out with Zuldem.  
  
Kari: Tai's sister she used to be really unpopular and hang out with her brother but one day in p.e she had to partner up with Sora and Mimi and they have all been best friends ever since she can sometimes be underrated by people who don't know her but people who do know her have no shame in saying she is a person of many strengths.  
  
Tanta: he's the buff guy of the group he does all their fighting he has no shame in it either he's kinda a boof-head but everyone respects him but no- one knows if its because of choice or fear that he'll beat them all to a bloody pulp.  
  
Zuldem: a star soccer player and he knows it too he's kind of a show off because he likes to impress Sora whenever she's around he's been Mimi's friend since they were little.  
  
Tukiri: Probably the most popular guy he has a huge thing for Mimi he's been trying to get her for about 3 months but it just doesn't work he'll so anything for her though.  
Matt: He's kinda a punk but under his rough exterior is a really friendly guy but it takes time for him to trust you because he's had a rough childhood he'll do anything to protect his friends and he's always looking out for his little brother T.K  
  
Tai: Tai is a GREAT soccer player even better than Zuldem although Zuldem hasn't realised it yet, He has never really forgiven his sister for leaving her friends to join Mimi and Sora although he knows he cant stop her.  
  
T.K: his idol is his brother Matt although childish he is a pretty tough kid no matter what he always believes there is hope.  
  
Joe He's the health guy he keeps his buddy in shape he gets a little nervous but all in all he is very reliable  
  
Izzy: The computer genius he can do anything with computers he is very curious and sometimes he feels as if his friends take him for granted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
OK so what did you think of the prologue ill get to updating as soon as I can feel free to add suggestions and I know the new guy names kinda suck but I'm not good at these Japanese name I'm an AUSSIE you see. Well Read & REVIEW 


	2. the bet is on

HELLO ALL I finally updated this story lets all dance anyway the reason I hadn't updated for a long time was because I had SO much school stuff to do I didn't have time to write *kicks school books around room* anyway please please please please please read and review and it ill be very soon until I update again  
  
So onto the story Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon because if I did season three would never have been made  
  
Mimi's care pulled the parking place, she got out of her car, locked it wih her keychain, she was late again. Mimi ran to her locker, opened it and shoved in her bag grabbed her books and ran to class  
  
At lunch her and Sora walked out into the quad some people said hi to both of them, they continued to walk over to the tree they usually sat under with their friends. Mimi walked up and sat down, Tikiri came and sat next to her and said "hey Mimi me Sora and Zuldem are goin to the park tonight wanna come?" Mimi thought for a minute than nodded in acceptance. Matt and Tai walked past laughing about something, suddenly Mimi went weak and kind of drifted into a kind of trance she watched matt walk away.  
  
"Meems" she heard Kari yell for the 5th time. "Yeah, what?" "Do you know who you were just looking at" Kari said in awe "no who" Mimi replied confused "oh my god that was yamato ishada, you have the hots for Matt ishada" said Sora a bit too loud Mimi only smiled guiltily  
  
Tai and Matt sat down with Joe, Izzy and T.K they all said hi to each other, Tai turned to Matt and said "Did you see how that Mimi chick was looking' at ya'?" Matt though a second trying to remember who Mimi was, seeing that his friend was still confused tai said " you know the popular one she's really hot" matts face didn't look confused anymore "oh yeah she was was lookin all goggle eyed" Matt said doing an impression of Mimi he stopped and started playing with his hair as Tai continued "so are you interested in her?" matt was shocked but dint show it of course he didn't like her she was some prissy school girl who only thought of themselves clothes and make-up so he just shook his head tai thought for a moment "what I I was to bet you that by prom you can't get her to date you, get her to believe she loves you so much in fact she gives up her friends and her popularity for you" Matt wasn't interested at all until Tai shoved 3 hundred dollars in his face "ok ill do it does she have to go the prom with me" matt said still eyeing the money "yep" T.K said excitedly he loved bets  
  
So the plot thickens MWAHAHAH more soon probably tomorrow depend on homework anyway R&R love you all Thanks to: Aoi Tenshi(thanks I try my hardest) SilentAngel669(yes there will be romance) dark stranger (I will continue as soon as possible with every chappie) juicy-sweetness(good luck with all your fan fics ill read em all) cool-water(thanks) j((Y(thanks for your review) 


	3. computer studies

O.k I wrote this in one go and as usual there will probably be many grammar mistakes I was on a a lot of alcohol when I wrote this so bare with me. On to chapter three  
  
Mimi walked into her computer studies classroom, she never thought she would be doing "computer studies" but since she was late picking her electives. She got stuck alone in this subject.  
  
-------Mimi's P.O.V-------  
  
I walked over to my computer. The whole class had been put in a seating arrangement. Mimi was seated in the middle of Tia and Matt, she always thought Matt was gorgeus but never did anything about it.But she decided today was the day she was going to ask him out, face her fears!  
  
-------Normal P.O.V-------  
  
Tai and Matt walked over towards their computers on either side of Mimi, they loved computer studies because it was always a bludge period. Tai looked over at Mimi and then to Matt "looks like this is your chance buddy" he said nudging his best friend on the elbow, Matt looking over-confident as always, just smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hey Mimi" Matt said not thinking about what he was saying but about the 3 hundred dollars that was awaiting him after this bet. Mimi looked up surprised and shocked he had never talked to her before. maybe. just maybe.. he liked her too, she thought silently, it then occurred to mimi that it would probably be wise for her to say something, so she pryed her mouth open and struggled out a "hi matt!" and gave him her priceless grin :D.  
  
Matt licked his lips and wondered 'hmmm I wonder if she would give me some?' but then it occurred to him that Mimi was looking at him strange so he began to talk again "So anyway Mimi, I was just wondering If you and maybe a couple of friends would like to come over to my house for pizza and a couple of movies. because my dad is out of town for a while, so what you say?". Mimi was so overcome with happiness she didn't even need to think she said right away "yes that would be really great" she paused for a moment thinking about Sora, Kari, Tanta, Zuldem and Tukiri she knew they wouldn't wanna go to the punk.. matts house so she added to her reply "but I don't think my friends can come, I think they might be busy!".  
  
Matt rubbed his fingers against the soft pink flesh of Mimi's cheek and said "around 8:30 then?" he began to walk away, already knowing the answer. Mimi could only reply with a faint "yes".  
  
Ok another chapter done it feels so great to be writing this story again. and happy news for you.I've become an insomniac and what I do at night when I cant sleep I write this fanfic.. so expect a lot more updates I've already ahlf finished the next xhapter it will be longer. GARUNTEED. BTW PLEASE R&R and I will give you cookies and my sheep DON-G will KISS you *puppy pouts* 


End file.
